vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan's Diary
]] Stefan Salvatore fell in love with a girl right before he fell in love with Katherine and the girl's name was Cheyenne Hall. She had curly blonde hair and she wore glasses. Her eyes were blue. Presumably ever since Stefan learned how to write, he had been writing in diaries a majority of his life after that. Often writing down memories, facts and reminders in order not to forget them. In one particular page he kept a photograph of his ex-girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. When she actually read one of the diaries with her photograph in it, she asked him "You came back to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?". She also mentioned that one diary included all of his inner thoughts and feelings. In The End of the Affair, we get to see one page of Stefan's diary - March 12, 1922. We also get to hear Elena reading selections from 1922, 1924 and 1935. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Stefan burns the majority of his diaries as a result of his memories being erased by Qetsiyah when she performed a spell that linked him to Silas, which "fried" his brain. Entries *''July 15, 1863'' **I just had the strangest encounter outside the county fair. I met someone, a girl. We only spoke for a moment, but her name is Valerie, and she may be the most wonderful girl I have ever met. *''1912'' **Damon has lost his way. Though I have pulled my own life together, he continues to waste his. His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and bile. *''March 12, 1922'' **I have blacked out days. I wake up in stranger’s blood. Places I don’t recognize. With women I don’t remember. **I feel alive again. There are no rules here. Nothing matters anymore. Chicago is a place steaming with life and pulsing with people, I have only imagined meeting, drinking with as well as enjoying. **There is a woman who is intriguing. She has ....hair and is ... danger. *''April 1922'' **Lexi found me last night. Dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again. *''June 1924'' **Lexi’s driving me crazy. More animal blood. What misery. *''1935'' **Cravings are there, but it’s easier. Lexi’s onto her next project – getting me to laugh. *''2009'' **For over a century I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. This is my story... I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her. **I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her. **I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life as someone new, someone without the past. Someone alive............ **They follow you. You can't escape them - as much as you want to. **I am awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. I welcome the day. Because I know I will see her again. **There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping but how do I make him see it? How do I protect her? *2009 Voice over entries **I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside something in Damon was still human. Love. But I was wrong. There is nothing human left in Damon. No good. No kindness. No Love. Only a monster that must be stopped. **The real animal is still out there waiting for me challenging me to fight back to stop him. But how do I fight the monster without becoming one myself? **I did what I had to do to protect Elena. To protect everyone. Yes Damon the headline reads deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls. *2011 **Wallow is self loathing. Better to shut it off. Bury it. **She’s (Elena) been spiraling since her transition and at times I barely recognize her. But now, for the first time in a while, there’s hope. Somewhere in the world, there’s a cure for vampires. If I can get it, Elena can be human again. I can give her back her life. So, that’s what I need to do. No matter what Klaus asks, no matter what lies I have to tell or secrets I have to keep, I’ll do it. No matter what it takes. Trivia * Based upon the show storyline, producers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson are working on a series of books called Stefan's Diaries. * In Pilot it was seen that Stefan has a lot of diaries, one for every year probably. Gallery 101-044-Stefan-Diary.png 101~Stefan-Diaries.png 101-Stefan-Diary-Katherine-Photo.png Stefdiary3x16.jpg See also Category:Objects Category:Diaries Category:Stefan's Diaries Category:Salvatore Family